


An Epilogue Before We're Done

by flingsy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Pining, Verbal Abuse, idk what to tag lol, just a bit, well a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flingsy/pseuds/flingsy
Summary: Bisexuality is romantic attraction, sexual attraction or sexual behavior toward both males and females, or romantic or sexual attraction to people of any sex or gender identity.Or one where Luke is torn between difference and similarity.





	An Epilogue Before We're Done

**Author's Note:**

> This was made two years ago but I just finished it today haha. I think I've been fueled by Muke fics lately so I finished it. It was a gift for a friend actually.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

 

**3 RD PERSON POV**

“Luke, c’mon!” Mikey yelled.

 

 

“Yeah, give me a second.” Luke answered. He turned to Ann and gave her an apologetic smile.

 

 

“M’sorry. Gonna hang out with the lads.” He told her softly.

 

 

“Nah. S’okay.” Ann forced a smile. Luke didn’t seem to notice though. He just flashed a dimpled grin then stormed off the playground to where Mikey was.

 

 

“See you in a bit!” He yelled as he waved to Ann. He stumbled a tad but got to work his lanky legs again. Then he smiled goofily, bounding off with Mikey.

 

 

 

It’s been like this ever since Luke got into the band. At first, she was very happy for her _best friend_ , telling him that he’s finally got his talent to use.

 

 

Then as time went by, she felt like her friendship with Luke _drifts off_. He’s just always busy; either with his studies or with band rehearsals.

 

 

Most of the time, the boy would tell her that he’d make up with it, but failing miserably. Considering he’s now acquainted with three other boys that really understand what he likes and whatnots.

 

 

He now has his _best mates_ , which Ann feels awfully jealous at. She’s been Luke’s best friend ever since they’re in diapers but now, she feels like doubting it.

 

 

But sometimes, fate’s a little confusing because there are those times where Luke would go to her house and tug her out.

 

 

They would do all the things they used to do and enjoy their alone time in their own little world. A bit of a cliché to be honest, but this is her story about helplessly falling in love with her best friend.

 

 

\--

 

“No, Ly! I won’t go!” Ann tried to shoo her friend away but the other girl won’t budge. “Why???? C’mon! I would get to see Calum and you would see Luke, why don’t you wanna?” Ly whined.

 

 

Ann sat up and glared at Ly. “Then Michael would be there, too!” She reasoned. “Mikey? So?” The latter asked raising a brow.

 

 

“Duh, as if you don’t notice that he only wants to hang out with the lads, _just the four of them_!” She put emphasis to the last five words.

 

 

Ly rolled her eyes.  She grabbed Ann’s arms and pulled her out of the bed making the girl groan. Ly went to Ann’s drawer pulling out decent clothes and throwing it to her friend.

 

 

 

“Put that! Luke’s gonna love that. He’ll be all giddy when he sees you today!” She said excitedly. “Whatever.” Ann muttered and moved to change her clothes.

 

 

\--

 

“This is like the worst idea ever, Ly!” Ann stated biting her lip. They can both hear that the band was having a practice. But Ly just went more excited about it.

 

 

“Let’s just go home! Mikey won’t appreciate it if we crash into their band rehearsal.” She shook her head frantically.

 

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Ann, stop thinking about Michael! We’re here for Luke… and Calum, somehow. But you know what I mean! Think about Luke, your fucking best friend! Hell, he’s even your cru-”

 

 

But before Ly could finish her litany, a voice cut her off. “Ann? Ly?” They both turned to see that it was Luke. Ann let out a huge sigh of relief.

 

 

When Luke was sure that the girls were his friends, one of them being his best friend, he ran up to them and engulfed them in a huge bear hug.

 

 

He pulled away and smiled shyly then faced Ann. He hugged her again. “ _Bunny_ , I miss you so much!” He said, realizing that he wasn’t able to see her for a week.

 

 

Ann pushed him away gently and cocked an eyebrow. “Stop being all sappy at me, penguin. And stop calling me that!” She said half-heartedly.

 

 

Actually, she really likes it when Luke calls her _bunny_. He gave it when he noticed Ann’s bunny teeth and made fun of it. Another reason was he said ‘it sounds like _Anny_ ’, his former pet name for her.

 

 

“Tell me about it when you stopped calling me _penguin_.” He told her smirking. “No. Way. Mr. Pen-guin.” Ann said poking Luke’s chest with every word.

 

 

“Then I wouldn’t stop calling you _bunny_ either.” He said having a smug look in his face. Ann just rolled her eyes fondly.

 

 

“This would be like a great scene if I’m not here. Or if Calum’s here, rather.” Ly interrupted the two, crossing her arms on her chest.

 

 

Luke just chuckled and dragged the girls where the rest of the lads were. Ash’s eyes lit up when he saw them, whereas Michael had that unamused look, which Ann instantly noticed.

 

 

Calum is missing in action at that moment making Ly frowned. “Hiya, guys!” Ashton crowed. He quickly put his tom-toms down and jogged to the girls.

 

 

“So, ya’ have any food?” He beamed brightly. “Here we go again.” Ann whispered. “You’re such a hungry pig, Ash! I knew we should drag Thea here. She could like give you all the foods you want!” She huffed.

 

 

Ashton pouted when he heard that. “But you always bring foods,” He whined settling back to his seat behind his drum kit.

 

 

 

Calum then decided to walk in that time. He quickly noticed the two added people in the garage and waved at them, smiling cheekily.

 

 

“I’m like trying hard not to wet myself, Ann. I’m trying hard!” Ly whisper yelled at her friend. “Like he’s so hot, I’m gonna die!” She added when Cal picked his bass guitar up.

 

 

Ann just rolled her eyes at her friend’s enthusiasm due to her humungous crush on Cal and maybe at her excessive use of the word ‘like’, too.

 

 

“You can just watch from there if you like,” Calum said smiling and pointing to where a couch is at the side of the garage.

 

 

Ann smiled back at him whereas Ly was giving him a doggy grin. They moved to sit on the couch and she saw that Michael rolled his eyes. Then Luke called the break time over, starting the practice again.

 

 

Honestly, Ann doesn’t know what’s wrong with Michael. Though she’ll admit it that she hated him before, when Luke and Mikey had a cold war. Aside from that, they’re fine, really.

 

 

The cold war though was another fault in the story. She didn’t understand how come the two are now best mates when they used to hate each other.It’s like some magic happened and the tables were turned.

 

 

Ann was snapped out of her thoughts when Ly pinched her arm. “Aw! Ly, the fuck?” She asked quietly. Ly just motioned her head to where the band was. She froze when she saw Luke looking straight in her eyes.

 

 

_“She sleeps alone, my heart wants to come home_

_I wish I was, I wish I was_

_Beside you…”_

 

 

She gulped and felt blood ran through her cheeks. The burn on her cheeks got worse when Luke smiled and winked at her.

 

 

Ann felt like melting on Luke’s gaze. She gulped the lump on her throat and smiled back at Luke. But the moment was interrupted when Mikey’s guitar let out an off tune high-pitched sound, making all of them cover their ears.

 

“Mikey, ya’okay buddy?” Cal was fast to ask. “Yeah… I- I’m sorry. My hands were cla- clammy I-  just… I strummed at the wrong fret.” He apologized looking down.

 

Luke abandoned his mic and walked into Michael. “You didn’t rest during the break, you mong!” Luke whacked Mikey’s head but Ann could see that it was too gentle for Mikey to get hurt.

 

“I- I…” Michael couldn’t form a sentence so Luke beats him to it. “We’ll extend the break. Mikey, go drink some water. Make sure you don’t get your hands wet.” He told him patting his back.

 

Michael just nodded and smiled before going into the kitchen. Luke used that time to chat with Ann. He immediately went to sit beside her and smiled widely.

 

“Hi.” He told her. Ann just pulled a face of disgust and said, “You’re sweating mister, don’t get too close!” Luke faked pout and they both burst out laughing after.

 

“You’re both weird.” Ly said eyeing them. “Fuck off.” Ann said quietly warning Ly. She just sneered and sprinted to where Calum was sitting.

 

Ann pulled out her hanky and wiped out beads of sweat on Luke’s forehead. “So sweet of you.” Luke blurted out fast.

 

Ann blushed at the praise and tried to hide it with a cough. “No, silly. I just don’t want that sweat coming in contact with me.” She said.

 

She continued dabbing the fabric on Luke’s face and that’s when Mikey came out of the kitchen. Hestilled when he saw the two.

 

He cleared his throat catching everyone’s attention. To Ann’s dismay, Luke stood from his seat and went quickly to Michael. “Y’kay now, Mikey?” He asked.

 

Michael shook his head before looking down. “I- I… sick. Feeling sick and all. I t-think I’ll head h-home.” He said. Luke lifted Mikey’s chin up with his fingers making the boy look at him.

 

_Ann’s heart clenched tight at the sight._ Luke pressed the back of his hand on Mikey’s forehead and frowned. “Not too warm. But okay, I think you should rest.” Luke smiledwarmly at the lad.

 

“I think we can call it a day,” Calum stated. Ashton nodded and Luke shrugged. They cannot practice though without one of them.

 

Ann nudged Ly’s side with her elbow. “I told you, we shouldn’t just crash here.” She whispered. “It’s not our fault Mikey’s jealous of you.” Ly whispered back.

 

The band proceeded to pack up their belongings while the girls helped cleaning their mess. After that, they chatted for a while.

 

“Uhm, excuse me. M’going to the loo.” Ann dismissed herself. Upon entering the kitchen, she heard whispers. Curiosity got the better of her.

 

“Mikey, what’s wrong, buddy?” She heard the voice, which belongs to Calum. “L-Lucas… I- I can’t, Cal.” Michael’s voice cracked.

 

“Luke?” Cal asked, obviously confused. “What about him?” He continued. The whispers died down for a moment before she heard Michael speak again.

 

“I- I think… I l-love him.”

 

Ann’s eyes gone wide and she walked back until she hit the door. Covering her agape mouth, she realized, _Mikey loves Luke. That’s why he hates it when she’s around_.

 

 

“Who’s there?” She heard Calum asked. “Luke? Ash?” He called out. At that time, Ann can only think of one thing, _shit_.

\--

Instead of letting her hysterics kick, she quickly went inside the bathroom. When she locked the door, she pressed her ear against it and heard Calum’s voice again.

 

“Weird. I swear I heard something.” Calum stated. “D-Do you think someone heard us?” Mikey breathed out.

 

“Oh shit, what… what if it’s L-Luke, Calum?!” Michael blurted out, panic evident in his voice. “Oh hush. Luke’s oblivious to everything.” Calum said in an eye-rolling tone.

 

Eventually, the voices quieted down, signifying that both lads were far from the bathroom. Anne let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding.

 

And due to what she has heard, it seemed that the call of nature has been cancelled. She faced the mirror and looked at herself.

 

She sighed again before running the tap and flashing some water on her face. _Mikey’s gay,_ she thought. Though it’s kind of obvious, she doesn’t want to believe it.

 

He’s pretty hot, Ann will admit. It would be such a waste if he’s gay. But then again, Michael has his own life and who is she to interfere with it.

 

After a minute of internalizing, she got out of the bathroom and went outside. Luckily, Cal and Mikey weren’t there yet.

 

“Did you shit? Took you so fucking long!” Ly cussed. “I fell asleep while pissing, happy?” Ann said rolling her eyes at her friend.

 

Luke just laughed as if the two girls were the funniest thing he had seen, but then he asked, “Have you seen Mikey and Cal inside?” Ann stiffened a tad but she shook her head no.

 

Their conversation was interrupted when someone spoke. “Gotta go.” Mikey said weakly from the door connecting the kitchen and the garage. They all turned to see him shouldering his guitar case.

 

As usual, Luke stood from his seat and went to Michael instantly. “I’ll take you home.” He offered but Ashton was fast to speak. “No, mate. He’ll ride with me.”

 

“And be-besides, Ann’s here.” Mikey quickly added looking anywhere but Ann and Luke. Ann gulped at that. “O- Okay, yeah.” Luke stuttered.

 

“Bye.” Mikey said briefly as he passed by Luke. The distinct smile he gave Luke didn’t go unnoticed by Ann. The blonde boy returned the smile, but warmer.

 

“Goodbye!” Ash yelled waving at them. Luke and the girls waved back. “Ya’ going to stay there or wanna go inside?” Calum asked after some moments.

 

Ly held tightly on Ann’s arms. Ann knew what she wants but she thought of something more exciting. “Can Ly stay here for a bit? M’gunna borrow Luke for a while.” She said with a shit-eating grin.

 

Ly gave her a _what-the-fuck_ look but she just winked at her. “No problem. C’mon, Ly! Gunna cook for both of us, yeah? M’starving!” Cal chuckled.

 

Ann nudged Ly when she didn’t respond. “Oh- y-yeah! I’ll cook!” Ly stammered then scurried off to follow Cal. But before entering the kitchen, she gave Ann the middle finger.

 

Luke and Ann laughed. “So… where dya’ gunna take me, huh?” Luke asked her. Ann just smirked. “You’ll know it soon.”

\---

“No, Ann. I don’t think so.”

 

“Why not? We’ve done this a lot!”

 

“Yeah, but that was ages ago!”

 

“C’mon, Luke! You’re taller now. You can escape if y’know.” Ann wiggled her eyebrows. Luke just groaned.

 

“This is wrong in so many levels, Ann. We’re dead if we’re caught.” Luke said in a tsking tone. Ann giggled a tad before nudging Luke in his side.

 

“C’mon now, up, Luke!” She demanded and the blonde boy hesitantly climbed the steel fence. She followed suit.

 

Luke, being his gentleman self, helped Ann on her feet. “Haaaa! Feels good to be back here!” She exhaled happily but Luke was fast to shush her.

 

“They’re gunna hear us!” He scolded. Ann just rolled her eyes tugging Luke to where she knows their ‘precious playground’ was.

 

Upon seeing the same place, Ann let out a soft squeal. “It’s still beautiful here, isn’t it?” She asked turning to face Luke.

 

Luke nodded and sprinted to a swing. Ann pouted after that. “You’re supposed to push me on that swing, not sit on it.” She whined.

 

“Maybe it’s about time we switch role?” Luke smirked. “What?! I’m the girl here!” She argued. “Gender inequality.” Luke pouted.

 

“Fucking fine!” Ann blurted out. “Yay!” Luke let out a girly sound which Ann laughed at. She went behind Luke and pushed him to the best of her ability.

 

“The fuck? You’re so heavy, fatass!” She complained. “Did I say that to you for all those times I pushed you?” Luke retorted then snorted out laughing.

 

After some minutes, Ann felt tired and her limbs were pretty aching. “Happy?” She asked him. Luke didn’t answer but went in front of her to wipe sweat off her forehead.

 

Ann instantly blushed at the action. “S’cute blushing.” Luke complimented. “B-Blushing? Hell no! S’just.. just, tired. M’just t-tired, s’all!” She defended.

 

Luke smiled and it was his turn to tug Ann. “Time for the well!” He yelled happily. “We’re not gunna slide?” Ann asked pure in disbelief.

 

“You’re literally too big for that slide, Ann. Not to mention that I will be, too.” Luke tried to reason which Ann returned with a pout.

 

Apparently, they reached the grand wishing well. Both gasped loudly seeing that it was more fascinating than they can remember.

 

They looked over the water to see that it was still crystal clear. The coins on the bottom were absolutely visible. “How come?” Ann asked amazedly.

 

“I don’t know. It’s- it’s much more beautiful and… and it’s still clear. The water, I mean.” Luke said equally amazed.

 

“Maybe I always clean it. Change its water every now and then.” They jumped a bit upon hearing an unfamiliar voice.

 

They turned around seeing a fairly old lady with her hands on her hips. Their eyes widened in a mix of surprise and fear.

 

“Hi…?” Ann said nervously. Luke spluttered beside her. “So, wanna explain why you both are in a _private property_ , young man and lady?” She cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Uh…” Luke tried to find the right words to say to distract her until, “Oh god, is that a hobo?!” He blurted out pointing to the old woman’s back.

 

Being the old person she is, she turned around giving the two the chance to run away, and they did. They ran until they reached the fence and with all struggle, climbed onto it.

 

“Hey! You two!” They heard the old lady yelled. Ann shrieked but successfully landed on the other side of the fence.

 

When Luke set his feet on the ground, she pulled Ann away from their now _not so ‘secret place’_. When they stopped, they were both panting and gasping for breath.

 

“Jesus, that was so fun!” Ann laughed. “For all those years, I thought we’re never gunna be caught.” Luke joined in with her. “But seriously, hobo?!” She asked laughing but Luke just shrugged.

 

After some minutes, the adrenaline they’re feeling died down. “All sweaty, uhhh!” Luke groaned.“Okay, don’t go near me…” Ann warned.

 

Luke turned to her with open arms. “Free hugs…?” Luke smirked walking slowly towards Ann. “Don’t you dare, Hemmings!” Ann warned again, walking back.

 

“Oh… yeah… I see…” Luke muttered slowly then started running towards Ann. The girl shrieked loudly and scurried to run away from the sweaty lad.

 

Ann was running but didn’t really know where she’s going. She was looking back to Luke that’s chasing after her.

 

Without notice, she hit something making her tumble back; bum landing on the ground.“Fucki-” She groaned but Luke beats her to it.

 

“Michael!” He yelled. ‘ _No, not him again!’_ , Ann thought. “Oh god, Ann.” He helped the girl on to her feet. Then he turned to Mikey, who’s rubbing his chest sitting on the ground, too.

 

“I- I’m so-rry.” Ann stuttered. “S’kay.” Michael said rubbing off invisible dust on his pants.

 

"I thought you went home..." Luke said. Michael seemed fidgety, Ann noticed. "Yeah, I- just..." Mikey trailed off.

 

Ann was a tad annoyed at that moment.  _Why does Michael have to ruin her every moment with Luke?!_ Her annoyance grew more when Luke walked closer to Mikey.

 

"You look pale, buddy. Why're you outside?" The blonde asked. "Uhm..." Mikey once again doesn't have anything to say.

 

Ann huffed inwardly then. "Go bring Mikey home, Lucas. I'll go, too." Michael's cheeks were tinted a light pink that time.  _On shame, jealousy or smugness, Ann doesn't know._

 

"I-" The lads said at the same time. A mini-second of silence before Luke spoke. "I'll send you both home." He said, finality on his voice.

 

And that's the most awkward walk the three had done. Well for Ann and Mikey, that was. Luke, as always, is a little oblivious to the thick air around him.

 

No one's touching anyone. And there's a pretty space between their bodies- which is for the tensed ones was new.

 

Ann's used to having her arm linked with Luke while they walk. While Michael's accustomed to have Luke's arm around him.

 

When they reached the girl's house, Luke hugged her and in return she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you next time." Luke smiled and winked.

 

"Next time..." Ann said unsure. She went inside and closed the door.

 

Then turning around, Luke saw that Mikey is hunching his shoulder and is quite paler than before. "Damn, are you cold? You're pale as sheet!" He exclaimed.

 

The older lad's hands were tucked in his jacket. He sniffled and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Let's get you home!" Luke said, finally wrapping his arms around Mikey.

 

See, this is how both of them actually are when they're alone or with the band only. You put other person or people in the frame and they'll act all different.

 

Without them knowing, Ann was looking at them through a slit in their window.

 

 

 

_You save yourself and destroy the boat. Or you do the opposite and save all of them._ Ann thought.  


\--

  


 

_Came the moment Ann dreaded..._

 

 

"We're running late!" Ly told her. "Don't wanna go..." Ann answered.

 

Ly huffed. "I don't know what happened the last time you and Luke were together but fuck you!" Ann just got a pillow and nuzzled her face onto it.

 

"I thought you're gonna  _'get it on'_  when you said you'll borrow him!" The lass continued using air quotes for emphasis.

 

"Tell me what happened- I mean no, you should be getting dressed right now..." She rambled then rummaged through Ann's closet.

 

"Not gunna go!" Ann whined loudly. "Fuck- I... grr!" For some reason, Ly stumbled and Ann peered up to look at her.

 

"Ha. Bunny!" Ly said holding up a stuffed bunny which she found at the back of Ann's closet. "Give it to me!" The latter rocketed up to get the said stuff.

 

"Jeez... There! Not gunna risk my life for a stuffed animal!" Ly said holding her hands up as if for surrender.

 

Then Ly saw her wristwatch. "Holy fuck! Ann! Get dressed!" She shouted. Ann just pouted.

 

"I swear if you don't move your ass, you'll never hear from me again after I went out of that door." Ly warned.

 

As much as Ann wants to mope inside her room, forget about Luke and all, she doesn't want to lose her girlfriend, aka Ly the devil.

 

She bolted up and dressed herself as fast as she could. Ly watched in amusement. Then after 10 minutes, they're ready to go.

 

"Stop smirking!" Ann scolded her best friend. But Ly, being the devil she is, didn't.

 

"Ha. Knew you'd never let me leave." Ly snickered.

 

"Wait. Did you just... quote their new song?" Ann asked her.

 

"What song?" Ly was confused. Ann's eyes widened. "I'm telling Calum!" Ann shouted running downstairs.

 

"WHAT- I'M- WHAT SONG, YOU FUCKER!"

 

"YOU DON'T KNOW CALUM'S LINE! I'M TELLING HIM!"

\--

 

"This is... better." Ann said looking around. "Fifty people is better compared to twelve, yeah?" She continued.

 

"Yeah... I think so. And, I think this will calm their nerves." Ly commented.

 

Meanwhile...

 

"Ugh, this is sick!" Calum blurted out. "Yeah, pretty rad, eh?" Ashton said peeking through the curtains their made up stage has.

 

Michael is quiet.  _Pretty chill he seems. But he's screaming internally._

 

"Ya' okay, Mikey?" Asked Luke. "I think so?" It came out more of a question than answer.

 

Luke threw his arms around Mikey and hugged the hell out of him. "Suffocation will calm you, trust me."

 

The older lad faked cough, "Yeah, I'll be calm if I'm dead." He rolled his eyes fondly. Luke huffed and pouted.

 

Michael just booped his nose. "Don't pout. You look like an ugly duckling." He joked.

 

Knowing that the paler boy didn't mean what he said, he jutted out his bottom lip more. "Well okay. You look like a constipated kitten." He mocked him.

 

Mikey would like to have a comeback but Ashton interrupted them. "Okay now, stop the banter guys."

 

"Yep, let's rock out!" Calum yelled then they're scampering out of the backstage.

 

People cheered. But one high pitched voice topped all the others.

 

"WHOOOOO! GO CALUM!"

 

_Of course it was Ly._  Calum just shook his head fondly and smiled crinkly.

 

Ashton greeted the crowd. At that time, Michael was constantly looking to Luke and Calum. Why? Nerves.

 

And who would comfort him? Luke.

 

_Of fucking course, Luke will comfort Michael when he's anxious. Actually, whenever Michael is out of control, Luke would be there._

 

_Of fucking course, Ann thought._

 

Ly looked to her left to see a glaring Ann. She nudged her side and gave her a look. "Woah, cheer up bitch!"

 

Ann just rolled her eyes. "If they keep flirting on that stage and don't start the fucking gig, I-"

 

But Ann didn't get to finish what she's saying because Ash was throwing a beat.  _Then the gig began._

 

They first played How Did We End Up Here. Every person in there was entranced by the good music and voices the lads gave.

 

Their looks were another bonus. So maybe, Ann thought, this band would make it far.  _They're a good package!_

 

Fresh, handsome boys. Good voices. Plays their instruments very well.  _No one is a waste!_

 

Ann and Ly were having a good time.  _A legit good time._

 

Ann thought she'll just sulk seeing Michael and Luke flirt onstage but she didn't.

 

Yes, the boys were fooling around. Throwing jokes here and there. Not keeping their hands to themselves.  _But that's normal_.  _Nothing to worry about._

 

 

 

 

_Or is there?_

 

 

 

Eight song and the hype of the crowd was still there. Ly and Ann were very proud of them.

 

"These wankers are rocking it, aren't they, Ann?" She asked bobbing her head to the music.

 

She just smiled brightly and nodded, with two thumbs up.

 

 

_Then there's the plot twist._

 

 

Half way through the song Disconnected, a drunk boy went in front of the stage and threw liquor at Luke. Fresh from the fucking bottle.

 

The crowd gasped.

 

"What the-" Luke started but Ashton went "Lucas, no..."

 

The blonde just gritted his teeth while the asshole smirked. "Yer' should stop singing! Shitty music, trash voices!" He slurred.

 

At that moment, believe it or not, Ann and Ly went in front; the same time Michael stood up in front of Luke.

 

"Dude, we're not up for a fight. Can you just chill and get off?" Michael asked politely. Calum and Ashton went at Luke's side then.

 

"Yer," he paused, pointing his index at Michael, "should be the one to get the fuck out, jerk." He said then spat to Michael's way. Like literally spat.

 

More gasps were heard.

 

"I'm calling the guard." Ly announced which the drunk boy quickly caught.

 

He whipped around the girls' direction then instead of Ly's, he accidentally grabbed Ann's arm.

 

"The fuck do yer think you'll gonna do?" He slurred then put up the bottle he's holding.

 

Ann's eyes went wide.  _Hysterics, she needs them now. But no, she's frozen. She can't move._

 

But Michael was fast to jump off the stage onto Ann.

 

And before everyone knew it, the bottle landed on the boy's head. The bottle cracked.

 

Thankfully, two security guards came inside that time. Ly shrieked when she saw Ann under a bleeding Michael.

 

The same time Luke and Calum shouted "Mikey!" "Mike!"

 

Luke went and lifted a groaning Mikey. "Buddy, eyes open, Mikey!" He's panicking.

 

Ann's still there, rooted on the floor. Calum was slapping Mikey's cheek. "Michael! Bub, don't fucking sleep!"

 

Ashton was done calling for an ambulance while Ly was helping Ann to her feet.

 

The drunk lad was long gone with the security guards to cops maybe.

 

"Fuck, Mikey. Cmon, keep your eyes open." Luke said still cradling the older blonde.

 

Michael just groaned. "Hurts." He grunted.

 

"Yeah, we know, Mikey. Just keep talking to us, yeah?" Calum gripped the boy's left wrist. "Hmm.." Michael hummed.

 

Ambulance came and they scurried to get Michael out of Luke's arms. They put him on a stretcher then out of that small bar.

 

His band mates followed. So were Ann and Ly.

 

Luke was behind the stretcher. He's ready to get in the ambulance car but a lady stopped him. "Family?" She asked.

 

"I'm his..." there were few deep breaths before "friend..." He forced out.

 

"Sorry, hun, but family members only. Just follow us at the hospital." She stated then got inside the vehicle.

 

It ran and left the boys there, still with the adrenalin of what happened.

 

Ann went to Luke, ready to console or something. "Luke, I'm sorry... I-"

 

But Luke didn't hear that out. He was flying to Ashton's car demanding to run after the ambulance.

 

Leaving Ann and Ly outside the bar.  _Leaving Ann dumbfounded_.

 

Luke saw her, right? He heard her?  _But he left her._

 

"Ann, I... Let's go after them?" Ly asked her. Choosing her words right.

 

Yes, they're all shook up from the incident but Luke didn't have to leave them there, did he? He should've wait for the girls.

 

 

Or even said a few words to her like  _'Are you okay?'_  or  _'Are you hurt?'_ But there wasn't any.

 

 

_Does this mean_ , no she doesn't want to think about it.

 

 

 

But it's in front of her very eyes.  _Michael's more important. Luke chose him._

 

 

 

"Fuck." She closed her eyes.

\--

 

  
Two weeks passed. Ann and Ly only heard from Ashton that Mikey is recovering. Key words,  _only heard it from Ashton_.

 

Ly bugged the hell out of Ann and said that they should visit the hurt lad but the latter opposed.

 

"Mikey won't appreciate my presence. Luke won't. I bet all of them won't!"

 

"If only my fat ass moved away from that man, Mikey wouldn't have to jump to take the hit!" She rambled.

 

"Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault. And if you're going by that, isn't it a better reason to visit Mikey?!" Ly was minutes away from hitting her friend.

 

"You've been blaming yourself for the past two weeks. Did anything happen? Nah, zero." She paced around the room.

 

Ann sniffled. "Luke still isn't texting me..." She let out a sob. Ly just rolled her eyes.

 

"That's why cmon! Move your so called  _fat ass_  and let's go to the hospital." Then Ly smiled because after moping inside her room, Ann is finally changing clothes, ready to go out.

 

Suddenly, Ann's phone vibrated. She sprinted to where it is from her dresser only to see it was Ashton.

**From: Ash Bang**

****

**_Mike's discharge just now. We're going straight to their house. Ciao._ **

 

Well, Ly read the same text from her phone too. "Damn too late!" She cursed. "It's gonna be more awkward at the Clifford's residence, I bet my soul."

 

Ann sniffled but she thought that  _it's now or never_. "Let's go. It doesn't matter." She said.

 

Ly sighed and they head out to face what they missed for two weeks.

\--

 

Ash was the one to answer the door.

 

"Hey girls." He greeted. "Mama Karen's preparing foods for us. Come in."

 

They sauntered in and immediately saw Calum. He was peacefully napping on the couch. Ly pointed at him looking at Ash.

 

"Uhm, he was the one who's in charge of Michael last night. Though Mike insisted he's fine for the last week and doesn't really need someone to be with him." Ash explained. The girls just nodded.

 

"I think Mama Karen needs help. I'll be on the kitchen." Ly scampered away.

 

Ash and Ann went to sit down on the sofa set across Calum.

 

"Ash, uhm... is Michael really okay now?" She tried avoiding asking where Luke is because she certainly knew that he's with Mikey on his room.

 

"Yep. He only had to stay at the hospital for two weeks because the doctor said he shouldn't be moving too much or stressing himself out. And knowing Mike, he'll do the opposite." Ash said.

 

Ann hummed in response. Then, "Is he... mad at me?" Ann asked which made Ashton cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Why would he?' He asked not sarcastic at all.

 

"It... the whole thing... it.. it was my fault." Ann is about to cry again.

 

"No... Ann, it's not your fault! And of course he's not mad." Ash stated. He wondered why Ann is thinking like that.

 

"H- How about Luke?" Ann couldn't stop herself. "He didn't even text me within those two weeks." A tear fell out of her eye. "Maybe he's the one that's mad at me." She sniffled.

 

At that moment, Luke came out of Michael's room and upon seeing Ann's crying state, he shuffled to get through her.

 

"Oh my god, Ann! What happened? Why are you crying???" He asked. Genuineness in his voice.

 

Ann's eyes went wide. All the circuits inside her brain stopped and the only thing she knows now is "I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!" She said while hitting Luke softly.

 

Calum woke up at the noise. "What's happening?" He asked voice thick with sleep. Ash was fast to talk. "Err, buddy. Let's move you to the guess room."

 

Laced with sleepiness, Cal just nodded and followed Ash out of the living room. Leaving Ann and Luke to deal with their own drama.

 

Luke is absolutely confused.

 

"Why? What did I do wrong?" He asked the crying girl.

 

Ann sniffed in response. The boy thumbed away tears from her eyes before asking again, "Ann, tell me, what did I do wrong, hmm?"

 

"Why didn't you text me? Are you mad? Angry? I know it was my fault that Mike's hurt and I'm so sorry, Luke! I'm really sorry!" She rushed the words.

 

Luke just hugged Ann to shush her down. "Not your fault, bunny. No one's blaming you. And I'm sorry, I'm- we're all just so worried about Mikey, okay? Sorry. I'm the one who should plead for your forgiveness."

 

"Is that why you didn't visit Mike at the hospital?" He pulled away to see Ann and the latter nodded.

 

"Is he mad?" She asked.

 

"Nah. I don't think so. He won't be. We're all taking his mind out of that scene to be honest. We don't want Michael having trauma. And thank god, we succeeded."

 

"Ly was right. We should've visited earlier. I should thank Mikey for saving me. I'm not the victim but I acted like it." She started to tear up again.

 

Luke hugged her again and patted her head. "Just talk to Mikey later. He'll be up in an hour or two. Say your  _sorry_  or  _thank you_  whichever your heart wants." And Ann just nodded.

 

 

She felt full comfort in Luke's arms. This is what she wants.  _But she knows it won't last._

 

 

So after Mama Karen and Ly cooked, they all ate in peace while Michael is dozing off in his room. Ann apologized to Mike's mom, too. But the latter thought it isn't necessary.

 

After that, Michael eventually woke up. And Luke nudged Ann to go inside his room which she did.

 

Mikey was surprised when she saw her but he smiled. Ann apologized and thanked Mikey as well for saving her. The boy said it's nothing but scolded Ann and acted like he's mad for not visiting him while he's confined at the hospital.

 

 

Over all, the trip to Clifford's residence was fine. Ann thought Mikey isn't that bad after all.

 

 

Everything is at peace...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_For now._

 

\--

 

After a week, the band stabilized as well as Mikey. Everything came back to normal.

 

 

And Luke… _well he suddenly remembered that his best friend, Ann, exists._

 

Luke scolded himself and immediately brought out his phone to text Ann.

 

**To: Bunny**

**_Are u free? Park now? :)_ **

****

**Bunny:**

**_Luke! It’s 11 in the bloody evening!_ **

****

**To: Bunny**

**_Great! Let’s go! See ya ;)_ **

****

****

On the other hand, Ann groaned to herself. What could Luke be wanting now?

 

 

Well Luke has been a little bit distant since the bar incident. She thinks it might be time the two of them talk.

 

So with a heartbeat, she dressed up appropriately and went to the park.

 

 

 

 

 

With a different wind blowing in her head..

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Confront him about Mikey,_ she told herself.

\--

 

 

 

 

Ann sat there on the bench looking up at the bright moon above her. She heard footsteps approaching her but didn’t bother averting her gaze to it.

 

Then she felt someone sitting beside her. She didn’t have to see who it was. She already knew from the familiar scent that she had memorized for all those years and from the blonde hair from her peripheral view.

 

A few moments later, “Selenophiles, I swear…” Luke muttered. “You’re all weird.” He continued. Ann spoke at that.

 

“Weird? Can’t you see it? Can’t you see how it emits beams, beautiful beams?” Ann started. “It’s as if it’s looking back at you, y’know. _Always watching. Never leaving and all._ ” She continued.

 

“But it leaves by morning.” Luke informed.

 

 “And that’s what normal people think, that it leaves. But the truth is it’s always there.” She defended chuckling low.

 

“It is just outshined by the blinding light of the sun. Plus, it’ll be back by night,” She whispered. “Look at it… See for yourself.” She encouraged still looking up.

 

_“What if I can’t see the beauty of that satellite because I’m looking at a brighter one in front of me? What it the star I’m seeing is more dazzling?”_ Luke asked looking at Ann.

 

Ann dropped her eyes at that. Then she looked at her hands. “That star’s only brighter on your eyes because it’s closer. There’s a bigger one out there but you fail to see it cos it’s farther.” She mumbled.

 

“That’s what you’re doing to the moon-” Luke tried to argue but Ann cut him off.

 

“That’s what you’re doing to Mikey.” She dropped it like a bomb. She’s now looking straight at Luke.

 

“What?!” Luke asked confused. “Mikey? I- What do you mean?” He asked once again, brows furrowing.

 

“Fucking _the more you hate, the more you love_ logic worked on you two and you’re the only one who can’t see it.” Ann spat.

 

“Ann… w- I’m here to talk about what happened last time, but… Mikey? What are you talking about?” Luke paused.

 

“I wanna apologize for what I’ve acted.” Luke resumed.

 

 

Ann could seriously hit Luke now by the first thing she can grab but she just breathed in.

 

“Luke… Lucas. What happened back there made all everything so clear. Why can’t you see it?!” Ann asked as if rubbing it to Luke’s face how dumb he is.

 

 

_He left Ann at the bar, ran off to Mikey’s aid. Well yeah, he’s in danger and all. But Luke could’ve thought of Ann, too. But he didn’t._

 

“What part of that? I- I don’t know, seriously! Make me understand, Ann.” He begged.

 

Ann just huffed. “Calum’s right, you’re oblivious to everything.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Really? That’s how you look at me, and Calum?” He sounded offended but then added, _“Am I oblivious if I know you like me and I like you back?”_ He challenged her.

 

_“Michael loves you.”_ She shot back. “And I know, if not love, that you like him back without you even knowing.” She shifted. “See, you’re even oblivious to your own feelings.”

 

“That’s- Th- You’re wrong!” He spat. “I l-like you, Ann. N-not Mikey. Besi-des, I’m not-” He trailed off.

 

“Cut that, Luke. Don’t use the _I’m not gay_ card on me.” She said, eyes rolling.

 

“A guy isn’t required to be gay to like another man. Maybe you’re bi.” She supplied. Luke looked dumbfounded at that moment.

 

_Like, what even is Ann saying? He’s not bi! He knows that. He’s so sure about his sexuality. Never in his mind did he think he’s into guys._

_But then… there’s Mikey._

“Ugggh!” Luke groaned loudly, _and maybe internally. All thanks to the girl he fancies, he’s all confused now._

“Ever think why you care for Mikey more than a friend should?” Ann questioned.

 

 “I-” Luke tried but he didn’t know how to put it, _how to argue and agree at the same time_.

 

“And don’t tell me that it’s because he’s your band mate. That’s invalid.” She huffed.

 

Luke sighed loudly. “Look, Ann. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Can- Can we drop the _Mikey thing_ and talk about us?” He looked troubled.

 

_“Us, Luke, just doesn’t exist.”_ Ann said simply, but a hint of _hurt_ can be heard by the lad.

 

“We’re best friends, yes. But I’ll be honest and say _only best friends_.” She resumed emphasizing the last words.

 

“But we can be- be more!” Luke said hopefully.

 

“We can be more which will make you and Mikey _less_.” She muttered.

 

“And that is very undesirable. Considering you’re both in a band. It’ll just cause a massive awkwardness.” She reasoned.

 

“Ann.. I- I don’t really know.” He looked down. Ann scooted closer to Luke and patted his back.

 

“How about we stay best friends and you and Mikey become more, hmm?” Ann suggested half-heartedly.

 

Luke looked at her like she just grew another head. _He really looked troubled._

_WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD HE DO NOW?_

_\--_

This year’s Coachella was… really fun. Nah, it was great!

 

Luke had the time of his life, so were the other boys.

 

It was, of course, consisted by bopping, dancing and singing along to the music. Plus beer! But shh, their mothers aren’t supposed to know that.

 

However for Luke, it was more on _fonding_ over everything Michael did.

 

“I’d rather ask him to dance with me than creep on him behind a cup of booze..” Luke jumped at that. It was, _who else_ , Ann.

 

“You creep! Stop that! Almost had a heart attack..” Luke pouted.

 

“Drama queen.” Ann huffed. “But seriously, pengu, go ask the boy!” she egged on.

 

“You think he will?” the blonde asked self-consciously.

 

“For fuck’s sake, you twat. You just need to shake your body in his general direction and he will dance with you!” Ann cussed. “We call that Luke effect.” She continued.

 

“Luke effect?” The blonde asked, not believing that a thing exists. Ann just hummed and nodded her head.

 

The boy seemed to think about Ann’s suggestion for a bit after saying _fuck it_ , and traipsed towards the older blonde. He smiled at him and put his hand on Mikey’s back and the latter beamed. His smile so bright Luke thought he’ll go blind.

 

“Dance with me?” Luke asked shyly, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

 

“Don’t need to ask.” Was Michael’s reply making Luke’s cheeks color more.

 

They danced- no, more like they just ground on each other. A lot of gripping and grinding and laughter and, _oh god forbid_ , fond staring.

 

“Cheesiest film I’ve seen so far.” Came a voice next to Ann. Ly was the shit as always. “Get a room, you fucktards!” the ever so loud girl shouted at the two.

 

Ann just rolled her eyes fondly. “Nah. Let them have their time. Cupcake phase and all.” She muttered while smiling and watching the goofballs who were twerking at the moment.

 

Going back, the day Ann suggested Luke should court Mikey is the same day she ran to Ly’s house _. All tears and sobs._ Ann told the skinny girl that _she ended it up with Luke_. Not that type of ‘ending it up’ of course, because they don’t have anything to begin with. _None other than being best friends._

 

_“He’ll be happier with him.”_ She said. _“It’ll be for the best._ ” She said. All night was consisted by Ann sobbing onto Ly’s pillow and the latter giving assurance.

 

_They both came to the decision that they will just be happy for the two and let them be gays for each other._ So here they are, watching as two dimwits look at each other like they shit rainbow.

 

“Ridiculous as hell.” A cuss from her left again. Ann just chuckled. “Do you tolerate this shit???” Ly asked, giving her a what-the-heck face. Ann just shrugged and gave her a toothy grin.

 

“Fuck, I’m out! Where my Calum at???!!!” the skinny girl all but shout which made Ann chuckle even more.

 

“You can only do that because he’s not near, smartass!” Ann said jokingly. She then brought his attention back to the boys who were done with their so called _dancing_.

 

“Sweaty lads can fuck off.” She greeted with a smile plus squinted eyes.

 

“Hi to you, too, sweet thing. Must’ve danced with us. Could’ve pulled a bloke or two.” Mikey said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Oi, quit it. No one’s gunna touch the bunny.” Luke chastised the older lad.

 

“And who said that?” Ann had a brow raised. After a beat, all three of them were laughing.

 

“No. seriously though, you look pretty on your ‘lil dress Ann.” Mikey complimented which made the girl tuck a hair behind her ear.

 

“Doesn’t look bad, yourself, Mike.” She returned the regards. “However, though, I think I need to go.” She frowned when she saw Luke pouted.

 

“No no. You just enjoy yourselves, guys. Gunna have to go weekly shopping with mum tomorrow earliest we can get.” She explained. “Think she’s gunna beat my ass if I’m not home by eight tonight.”

 

“Aww.. okay. Be safe home, yeah? You goin’ with Ly?” Luke asked, the always so caring lad.

 

“Yeah think so. But I have to search for the bitch first. She might be snorting some coke or something somewhere.” She snorted cutely.

 

“Want us to help?” The oldest of them offered.

 

“Nah, manageable.” Ann said waving the two off. The boys said their goodbyes. Luke kissed her cheeks as he always does and to her surprise, Mikey did as well. Then she thought, _maybe Mikey isn’t that bad_.

 

On her way of looking for Ly, though, she all but slammed on another person making her tumble on the ground. _Déjà vu_ , she thought. But instead of Michael’s annoyed face like before, she was met by a lanky male brunette with eyes like fucking honey.

 

“Oh shoot, sorry! Didn’t see you there,  babe, sorry. I’m kinda tipsy now, hehe.” The boy rambled and giggled. And _oh god,_ Ann thought he could listen to this voice forever.

 

She came back to her senses when the said boy offered his hand. Ann gladly took it and she was back on her feet. “Uh, s’okay. I’m fine! I’m sorry, too.” She blabbered.

 

She didn’t actually realize that she’s still holding his hand and when the boy talked again, “Uhm, since you still have my hand, I’m _Gelo._ Nice to meet ya.” The boy- Gelo, said smiling crinkly at Ann.

 

_Gelo_ , and yep, she could get used to that name for as long as she lives. And fuck, _is that a fucking dimple she sees???_ Oh no, she’s fucked. _She’s royally fucked._

 

\--

 

Luke and Mikey stayed on the place until there’s just like twenty or so more people. At the time, they’re just lounging at a bench looking at some who were still dancing.

 

The moon above them shines so brightly but it still gives stars a chance to show their own glow.

 

Luke suddenly looked at Michael. “Mikey?” the other boy hummed in response. “Do you like the moon?” he asked.

 

“Depends.” Is what was the older answered. Luke tried to think of what to asked next when Mikey beats him to it. “Right now, it’s irrelevant, _cos you’re here_.” Mike said not looking at Luke.

 

“But when we’re apart, I just look at the sky, seeking for it and think _he’s probably looking at it, too._ ” And then he looked at the younger blonde. “That’s the time I think it’s relevant.”

 

Luke blushed a bit but hid it with fake gagging noise. “You’re so fucking cheesy Mikey! All I asked was if you liked the moon!” he all but wheezed laughing.

 

Mikey pouted and chuckled himself. “Hey! I’m tryna be romantic, okay?” he shook his head.

 

“You don’t have to, you know?” Luke said softly.

 

 

There was a pregnant pause and then,

 

 

“Mikey.” “Luke.” They both said at the same time.

 

“Okay.” Luke chuckled. “You go first.”

 

Mikey didn’t hesitate. “Will you go out with me?” he seemed nervous but his proud of himself for saying this thing that he practiced on his bathroom mirror a thousand times.

 

Luke on the other hand didn’t seem to mind for he surged forward and planted a kiss on the older’s lips. Apparently, they have the same thing in mind and Luke is not all really for voicing his feelings out. Hence, opting to just kiss Mikey for an answer.

 

 

After quite some seconds, Luke pulled back wearing a stupid smile on his face. Michael cupped his cheek and Luke leaned into the touch. “We can take it slow, yeah?” Mikey asked. He’s not complaining that the boy kissed him but he thought they could do _this_ properly.

 

“Slow. I could do that.” Luke said smiling as he rests his head on Mikey’s shoulder after the latter retracted his hand.

 

 

 

 

_They could do it. They both know they could._

 

 

 

 

**THE END.**

**\--**

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at tumblr @flingsy ^^


End file.
